One Last Page
by RedisforRoses
Summary: All Rick Riordan needed was one last page for a Percy/Annabeth reunion.Seeing as he didn't write ONE LAST PAGE, I decided to write it myself. One-shot, and pretty short.


**Hey guys. I don't want to write the Mark of Athena, but I want to guess what would happen If SoN had one more page . No flames, please. I'm fairly new to fanfiction, and I know that's not an excuse, but whatever. **

**Follow me on twitter if you like my stories. Mine's redrosemaya. (I have to twitter's, my real twitter and my fan fiction twitter. This one is my fan fiction twitter).**

**Anyways, On with the story!**

Percy stood off to the side with the rest of the Romans. Octavian slaughtered another Webkinz. Reyna looked at him suspiciously and nodded at the boat.

"Jason's on there?" Percy nodded.

"I'm positive." He said.

The boat was massive, and Percy absentmindedly wondered where they found it- or if they built it. The front of the boat had an awesome dragon on it. It looked strangely familiar. The boat was still a good 500 feet in the air, and Percy could see three people looking over the edge. A girl with hair braided to on side, and she looked partly Indian, the boy who looked like Sam Valdez, and a blond headed boy.

Reyna gasped.

"That's Jason." She whispered to me, and I noticed some other kids whispering excitedly to each other, as if saying it out loud would make him disappear.

The boat jerked and the girl turned to Sam, and the boy disappeared. The girl disappeared also, and then came back, pulling a girl with her. The girl had the unmistakable blond bouncy curls and Percy knew she had gray eyes.

"That's Annabeth." Percy said to Hazel and Frank who stood next to him.

"Which one?" Hazel asked.

"The blond one with curly hair." Percy said.

The boat came closer and everyone fell silent. When the boat touched down, Octavian went nuts and yelled "Attack!"

Some kids actually drew their swords, but Reyna and Percy glared at them, with their hands on the hilts of their own swords. The kids backed down, but Octavian glared at Reyna. Eventually, he backed down.

Mean while, the kids on board the ship where pushing the plank down and yelling for the Roman's to watch out.

There was some yelling on board and a kid was pushed down the plank.

"Ah, hey." It was the Sam Valdez kid. "Do we need, like, valet or something to park here? Did you get our message?"

"Leo!" The braid girl said. "Introduce yourself." She walked down the plank. Leo glared at the Braid and wave to the Roman camp.

"Hey. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hep-Vulcan. I'm Supreme Captain of the Argo II." He motioned towards the boat.

"More like Supreme Repair Boy." The girl said. "I'm Piper … Mclean, from… Venus?" She said it as more of a question, as if she wasn't sure she got the name right.  
>"Mclean?"<p>

"As in the Movie star Mclean?"

"She does look like him a little?"

"He was so awesome in that movie!"

Whispers rippled through the camp, and Piper looked somewhere between annoyed, embarrassed, and angry. The other campers filed out slowly. Jason came out, and he just said 'Hi!' and everyone swarmed around him. Rachel and Grover came off the boat.

"G-man!" I said, and patted him on the back. "What's up?"

"You disappear for eight months and all you can say is 'what's up?" He looked serious for a minute, but we both cracked up eventually.

"Good to see you to, Goat boy." Grover smiled.

"That's Ruler of the Wild to you, Mr. Jackson." He said.

"Whatever. Hey Rachel."

"That's Oracle of Delphi to you, Percy."

Octavian scoffed. "Oracle of Delphi? Pathetic.."

"Really? Coming from a boy wearing a bed sheet?" Rachel shot back, then ignored him and hugged Percy.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked, trying not to snicker at Rachel's bed sheet comment.

"Aren't you suppose to have Amnesia or something?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I drank gorgon blood. Made a bet with a blind dude." Percy shrugged.

"You WHAT?" Percy heard a voice say behind him. He turned to find Annabeth right behind.

Percy didn't say anything, just pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know you could have died drinking that." Annabeth said.

"I knew the consequences. But I drank the right blood, obviously, so I alright. And I remember everything." Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth nodded.

"You remembered me when you drank the gorgon blood." Annabeth stated.

"Annabeth, as cheesy as this sounds, I never forgot you." Percy said. Annabeth pulled back.

"What?" she exclaimed, a smile took over her face.

"When I showed up here, I couldn't remember anything but my name. But I also had a very faint memory of a blond, curly-haired, gray-eyed girl named Annabeth. I didn't remember who you were, or where you were from, but I knew you were extremely important to me." Annabeth pulled him back into a tighter hug. She buried her face into his chest, crying softly in happiness.


End file.
